crystallisfandomcom-20200214-history
Grathnode Crystals
Grathnode Crystal is a term given to Crystals which share the characteristics of Release. As the name suggests, they release some type of energy. Each Grathnode Crystal varies in properties. Grathnode Crystals are often found as a compound known as Songstones, which include both Grathnode and Parameno. Types of Grathnode Crystals D Cellophane D Cellophane is a rare Grathnode Crystal which contains DNA seeds which allow a Third Generation Reyvateil to acquire a Hymn Code. D Cellophane Grathnode Crystals can only be produced by a Reyvateil who has a Hymn Code. Using D Cellophane to give a Reyvateil a Hymn Code is known as the β ER Technique. It is used to allow Third Generation Reyvateils to sing Extract-Type Hymns. It is Installed via a Reyvateil's Install Port. All Reyvateil Origins and Second Generation Reyvateils naturally possess a D Cellophane Grathnode Crystal. Zodalia D-Cellophane Grathnode Crystal The Church of Origin uses a D-Cellophane which contains the DNA seeds of Zodalia. This D-Cellophane gives any Reyvateils who are installed with this crystal the Hymn Code of ZODALIA_ANSUL_CIEL=DIA. Grathnode Disc Grathnode Discs are used to amplify Song Magic in the Song Servers. Tiener Zarle, the Tower of Zodalia and Ciel Dia all use Grathnode Discs to augment Song Magic. The Grathnode Discs work with the Parameno Discs; the Grathnode Discs deal with the release function of Song Magic. Hexagonal A Hexagonal Grathnode Crystal is a special Grathnode Crystal which can be absorbed through the skin of a Reyvateil. The amount absorbed depends entirely on the Reyvateil's power. The weaker a Reyvateil is, the less is absorbed. Hexagonal Grathnode Crystals are used in the Hexagon Test in order to determine a Reyvateil's Class. Hexagonal Grathnode Crystals are administered through the skin of a Reyvateil. Lux Lux is a Songstone, however is classed as a Grathnode Crystal. It has the ability to synchronise thought patterns with the weather which results in the ability to freely manipulate the weather to a certain degree. Lux is also used to systematically record thought happens which then can be reproduced at any given time. Humans can use Lux if it has been installed into a piece of equipment they use, it does however cost approximately ten years of a human's life expectancy to master each of Lux's abilities; to master both of Lux's abilities, the Human will have to sacrifice twenty years of their life expectancy. Reyvateils can use Lux through the process of installing and the costs to master Lux's abilities are the same as the costs for a Human. Third Generation Reyvateils are unable to use Lux and any attempts to install Lux into a Reyvateil will result in the immediate death of the Reyvateil. Lux requires life energy to synchronise brain waves, which is why it reduces a person's life. A Third Generation Reyvateil stores no more than three months life expectancy which must be topped up, which is why they cannot master Lux. Origin The Origin Grathnode Crystal (Also referred to as the Origin Crystal) is one of the more mysterious Grathnode Crystals. It was given to the Church of Origin prior to the D-Cellophane by a Reyvateil. This crystal records all the Reyvateils currently in the Church of Origin and selects a Maiden of Origin every fifteen years. If a Maiden of Origin happens to die during that fifteen years, the Origin Crystal will automatically select another Maiden of Origin. It is unsure how exactly this crystal works.